


Закон превыше всего

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Morality, Fantastic, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: "Иные" - это плохо. Они опасны для общества.Так Марку говорят родители, так твердят новости, так думают все вокруг. И он верит, не смея усомниться в правильности всех этих суждений.А когда жизнь все таки шатает его жизненные ценности, Марк уверен, что во всем виноват Донхёк.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Марк работал в этом месте уже почти год, но такого , он не видел никогда.

Это было похоже на безумие, постановку, чтобы напугать новеньких, да что угодно, но никак не на реальный захват «иного».  
Обычно их просто приводят один или два стражника.  
Но не сегодня.

Сегодня группа захвата, их называют воронами, выстроили целый коридор из щитов через весь холл здания. Из кабинетов повыходили работники, шептались и толпились, пытаясь что-то увидеть. Марк попытался протиснуться вперёд, чтобы увидеть, что будет дальше.

А дальше было то, из-за чего у него перехватило дыхание. «Иного» сопровождали четыре стражника и ещё два держали его под постоянным прицелом автомата. Его руки были за спиной, скованы наручниками, на голове чёрный мешок. На вид, он был хрупким, не старше 25, хотя Ли не был уверен точно. Они шли быстро, тяжёлым шагом, что эхом разносился по помещению. Процессия скрылась за коридором и толпа начала бурно шептаться.

Не удивительно, подумал Марк, ведь такого ещё не было. Это было что-то из ряда вон выходящее, это было ненормально. Вообще, как новичок, он был в шоке от такого зрелища. Его конечно готовили к разным ситуациям, но это…

Внезапно громкоговоритель заговорил голосом главы отдела — Ким Доёна:  
— Дорогие сотрудники, прошу не толпиться, а продолжать работу. Без паники, это просто сопровождение «иного». Спасибо за понимание.

Все потихоньку начали расходиться, и Ли тоже пошёл в свой кабинет, обдумывая только что увиденное. Там его ждал его наставник — Со Ёнхо, или просто Джонни. Он был весёлым и добрым человеком, Минхён был благодарен, что именно Джонни был его учителем. Мужчина улыбнулся и отпил кофе из огромной чашки.

— Марк! Как тебе новый «Иной»? Правда, впечатляет? — хохотнул он, а Марк хмурится.

— Он, наверное, опасен… — лицо старшего вдруг стает серьёзным. Он поворачивается к младшему и складывает руки на груди.

— Да, ты прав, он действительно очень опасен. Браслеты воронов показали пятый уровень, — глаза брюнета расширились и он охнул: пятый уровень — редчайший уровень среди «иных», он же и самый опасный. В их отделении не было ни одного пятого, до этого момента. Тот факт, что теперь он есть, немного пугал и заставлял напряженно ждать чего-то неожиданного и опасного.

— Марк, я хочу, чтобы ты не подходил к нему. Мы не знаем, в чём заключается его способность, не хочу чтобы ты пострадал. Не подходи к нему, понял?

Парень кивает и рассеянно садится за работу.  
Конечно же он не подойдёт к «иному»  
Какой вообще дурак это сделает?

***

В отделе был нереальный бардак: все метались, кричали, проливали кофе и толкали друг друга. Ли растерянно зашёл в кабинет, где царил просто хаос. Там Джонни ругался с Тэилем, а рядом стоял Доён и орал на двоих сразу.

— Что…? — хотел задать уместный вопрос Ли, но его наглым образом перебил Тэиль, что подбежал к нему:  
— Марк, мальчик мой! Помоги мне, прими показания, а? Я спешу, не могу просто! — с мольбой в голосе просит Мун и Марк мнётся. Ему такую работу еще не доверяли, да и сам он понимал — рановато.

— Но я никогда…

— Это не сложно! — заверяет старший и запихнув в руки Ли планшет вылетел с кабинета.

Марк растерянно смотрит то на планшет, то в след ушедшему коллеге, потом пытается все же узнать, какого черта тут творится, но споры старших конкретно усложняют задачу. — Да что вообще происходит? — повышает голос Минхён и Доён вздыхает, наконец перестав кричать на Ёнхо.

— Приезжает босс, все на нервах.

Марк приподнимает брови — он никогда не слышал об этом боссе. На это Доён лишь хмыкает.

— Она делает проверку раз в год, в каждом отделе страны. И лучше для тебя, если все в порядке, — он замолкает, но вдруг его лицо проясняется. — На счёт показаний! Просто запиши показания табла, опиши состояние объекта и, если сможешь, задай вопросы о самочувствии или настроении. Если что — бей тревогу. Удачи, — говорит Ким, и они с Ёнхо оставляют Марка одного.

Ли ещё пару минут собирается с мыслями и вертит в руках планшет, как будто видит его впервые, а потом нерешительно направляется в северное крыло здания, где находятся все «иные».

Парень ступает по белому коридору, слыша лишь эхо собственных шагов и пытается наперёд продумать свои действия. Это, оказывается, довольно бесполезной затеей, так как он никогда не был внутри тюремного крыла.

Подойдя к нужной двери, Марк прикладывает свой пропуск к датчику, даёт зелёному лучу просканировать свой отпечаток пальца и сетчатку глаза, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, заходит через открывшуюся дверь. Его встречают белоснежные стены, ещё белее чем в рабочем отделении, и они почти слеплят.

Перед ним огромная комната, по бокам которой были камеры с задержанными. Двое  
воронов на входе потянулись к оружию, но тут же расслабились, увидев халат и пропуск Марка. Где-то в глубине сознания Ли подумал, что они в своей чёрной форме выглядели слишком неуместно на фоне белого крыла.  
Марк включил планшет и решительно подошёл к первой камере.

Сквозь прозрачное стекло во всю стену, небольшое помещение было видно полностью. Там, игнорируя кровать и стул, на полу сидел юный мальчишка, не больше пятнадцати, со светлыми волосами и строил из карт целый город. Марк сглотнул и посмотрел на первое электронное табло рядом с камерой.

«Имя: Чжон Ченлэ  
Номер: 221101  
Уровень силы: 3  
Возраст: 15  
Год заключения: 2033  
Способность: влияет на человека с помощью голоса.»

Этот ребёнок под заключением уже 2 года…  
У Марка пробежали мурашки по коже. Будто что-то почувствовав, Ченлэ поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с брюнетом. Ли сглотнул и отвёл взгляд на нижнее табло с показателями: пульс, время сна, активность мозга, эмоциональное состояние и многие другие. Марк внимательно вводит данные в планшет и дальше осматривает состояние Ченлэ в целом. Он, тщательно подбирая слова, описывает всё в краткий доклад и решается задать вопрос:  
— Как твоё состояние?

На лице блондина проскакивает холодная насмешка и он пренебрежительно хмыкнув, продолжает заниматься своим делом.  
Марк, конечно, возмущается.

— Эй! Ответь на вопрос!

Парень закатывает глаза, но все же поднимается и берет мел со стола. Он быстро что-то пишет на стекле, Марк читает зелёную надпись: «Идиот».

Ли не может понять, почему это он идиот. Но потом на глаза еще раз попадается информация о Ченлэ. Марку тут же неловко за свою глупость. Ну конечно же, стекло в его камере звуконепроницаемое. Он действительно идиот. Минхён спешит удалиться.

Следующая камера была такой же белой, но у парня перехватило дыхание: все предметы комнаты находились в воздухе. Не то, чтобы Марк был не готов видеть такое, его учили, но одно дело учебник, совсем другое — реальная жизнь.

На земле, сидящая по-турецки девочка, закрыв глаза, медленно двигала кистями рук. В такт её движениям двигались и предметы: кровать плавно вильнула влево, стул медленно спикировал вниз. Заставив себя оторвать от «иной» взгляд, Марк смотрит на табло.

«Имя: Ким Йерим.  
Уровень силы: 3  
Возраст: 15 лет.»

Быстро записав нужные показатели, Ли осторожно спрашивает:  
— Йерим, как ты себя чувствуешь? — девушка резко распахивает глаза и едва успевает остановить падение мебели. Выровняв дыхание, она поднимает свои большие глаза на Ли и спокойно, почти безэмоционально говорит:  
— Как может чувствовать себя человек в неволе?

«Ты не человек» всплывает у парня в голове фраза, которую повторяли его родители, учителя и дикторы в новостных выпусках. Но он, почему-то, не говорит этого в голос, лишь поджимает губы.

— Я не надеюсь на твоё душевное здоровье, — вежливо начинает Марк и девочка хмыкает от двусмысленности сказанного. — Я спрашиваю о физическом.

Не успевает Ли закончить, как парящий стул врезается в стекло прямо напротив лица брюнета и разбивается в щепки, парень испуганно отшатываеться и сдерживает вскрик, пока Йерим закрывает глаза и усмехается:  
— Как видишь, физически, — последнее слово она выделяет особенно чётко, — я в полном порядке.

Марк делает пометку дрожащей рукой и идёт к следующей камере. Табличка гласит, что у парня, сидящего там, 1 уровень, и это объясняет его… «нормальность».

Кун сидел на кровати и тасовал карты, время от времени доставая одну и улыбаясь чему то только ему известному. Он был простым фокусником. Марк делает все нужные процедуры и уходит, решая не спрашивать парня, что выглядел самым адекватным. Видя четвёртую камеру, парень замирает в восхищении: вся белая комната была покрыта цветами и сидящая посреди этого поля девушка напоминала Ли какую-то лесную фею. Девушка выглядела грустно, прикасаясь к цветам и травам, что она вырастила в заточении. Марк неловко прокашлялся и девушка испуганно подняла голову — все растения тут же исчезли.

«Сон Сынван, 2 уровень»

Невероятно. В этом месте заточено такое количество «иных» и это только их отдел. Честно говоря, пугало их количество, но ещё сильнее то, что они все выглядели как люди. Да, они уставшие и злые, возможно даже напуганы. Но они не похожи на монстров. Выкинув странные мысли из головы, Марк приказывает себе продолжить работу.

Блондинка внезапно поднялась и подошла к стеклу, прямо напротив лица брюнета. Их взгляды встретились, Сынван прижала руку к прозрачной поверхности.

— Помоги нам, — это было сказано с отчаянием и усталостью, что, всего на секунду, Марку даже стало жаль её. Видимо, поэтому она и решилась сказать такое. Другие бы наказали, но парень был совсем ещё неопытен.

Молча покачав головой, Марк делает свою работу и отправляется дальше. Идя к следующей камере, он вдруг понимает, что потерял счёт времени. Как долго он здесь находился? Час? Три?

Белые стены ответа не давали. В этом месте времени не существовало.

Вздохнув, он перевёл взгляд на следующего «иного», но ничего не в силах вымолвить, уставился на парня в камере.

Половина помещения была заполнена водой и блондин, как будто русалка из древних легендах, плавал там, но увидев Марка, просто застыл под толщей воды. Его светлые волосы метались волнами, глаза переливались синевой, он был изящен и пластичен, словно сама вода. Едва разорвав зрительный контакт, Ли начал записывать показания табло. Русалкой оказался Хуан Ренджун, 2 уровень силы, 19 лет. Стараясь не смотреть на Ренджуна, Марк всё же чувствовал его пристальный взгляд. Тем временем, парень опустился на дно «бассейна» и сидел, безэмоционально наблюдая за брюнетом. Пожалуй это была общая черта «иных» — им было все равно. Они не имели надежды на свободу. Да и шанса тоже.  
Решив, что спрашивать что-то у Ренджуна будет сложной задачей, Ли поспешил проверить остальные камеры.

И вот, перед ним главный объект этого здания. «Пятёрка.»

Его камера была особо защищённой. Вход туда был разрешён не всем. Вписав специальный код, Марк нерешительно входит внутрь. Первое, что бросается в глаза — красные волосы. Второе — голубые ледяные глаза.

Парень сидел на стуле, сложив руки в замок, и пристально, не моргая, смотрел на Марка. Тот, отчего-то тоже не мог отвести взгляд: лед в глазах «иного» притягивал с той же силой, что и пугал. Но больше всего пугало его выражение лица. Оно было пустым: никаких эмоций, никакой мимики. Только холод, как будто он готов был вонзить нож в твоё сердце. Силой, Ли опускает взгляд ниже: смуглая кожа красноволосого остро контрастирует с белой формой заключённого, расслабленная, на первый взгляд поза, выдаёт напряжение и агрессию, готовность накинуться и как зверь бороться за свою жизнь. Марк смотрит на табло.

«Имя: Неизвестно.  
Номер: 060600  
Сила: Не известно  
Уровень: 5  
Возраст: Неизвестно  
Год заключения: 2035

Марк сглотнул: об этом парне им известно ровным счётом ничего.  
Посмотрев на «иного» Ли тихо спрашивает:  
— Как тебя зовут? — парень лишь немного наклоняет голову и щурится, Марк чувствует, что голова начинает неприятно пульсировать. Даже спустя минуту боль не проходит, только усиливается, перед глазами начинает плыть, в ушах появляется противный звон. Но потом всё резко проходит, в глазах «пятёрки» всё та-же пугающая пустота. — Как тебя зовут? — упрямо повторяет Марк и внезапно красноволосый начинает делать странные движения руками: соединять и рассоединять подушечки пальцев. Брюнет смотрит на это почти завороженно, а потом в голову неожиданно приходит совершенно незнакомое имя.

— Донхёк, — выдыхает Ли и записывает имя в планшет. Марку кажется, это его имя. Почему-то фамилию пишет свою, наверное из-за того, что это он узнал имя. Хотя можно ли это назвать «узнал?». Скорее, почувствовал.

— Ты так и будешь молчать?

Про себя Марк думает, что не такой уж Донхёк и страшный, и за что только 5 уровень? Например, Йерим была куда страшнее. На лице иного проскальзывает еле заметная усмешка, и он, резко поднявшись и подойдя к стеклу, дышит на него, а потом водит пальцем по запотевшей поверхности.

«Борись или умри»

Марк нахмурился. Что означала эта фраза? Донхёк собирался умереть?  
Или же бороться.  
Но сам парень, похоже, утратил всякий интерес, он вернулся на своё место и из-под полуопущенных век продолжал наблюдать за Марком. Тот нервно записал всё, что нужно, и решил идти — он слишком задержался в этом месте.

Он бросил прощальный взгляд на Донхёка и по его спине пробежал табун мурашек, настолько его взгляд был острым и пронзительным.  
Ли поспешил покинуть камеру.

В ближайшее время он не вернётся сюда.


	2. Chapter 2

Марк просыпается резко, весь в холодном поту. Он глубоко вдыхает и закрывает лицо руками. Кошмар медленно рассеивается и всё, что остаётся — пульсирующая головная боль, что заставляла рычать от боли.

Парень осмотрелся, но и так было понятно, что он проснулся слишком рано — комната стола в полумраке.

Дыхание было всё ещё тяжёлым, парень поднялся с постели и включил новости. Там, в режиме нон-стоп, красной лентой крутили информацию о том, что поймали ещё одного «иного». Об этом говорили на каждом канале, Минхён тяжело выдохнул.

Их слишком много.

Он попытался вспомнить, когда это всё началось. Вообще, происходящее сейчас — всего лишь отголоски того ужаса, что творился 30 лет назад.

«Иные» просто начали появляться из ниоткуда. Их было много. Слишком много. Люди просто хотели защитить себя. Это же очевидно, ведь так? Поэтому они уничтожили большую часть людей с сверхъестественными способностями.

Марк старался отгонять редкие мысли о том, что это был чертов геноцид — «иные» были опасностью. Потом появились отделы по типу их, что ловили остатки и запирали подальше от нормальных людей, изучали и пытались понять их природу.

Минхёну всегда было интересно, какие они на самом деле. Для этого он и пошёл в отдел. Он против насилия, его интересует лишь наука. Тяжело вздохнув, парень медленно пошагал в душ.

Его ждёт новый день.

Когда он едет в метро, все только и говорят о поимке «иных». Люди нервничают. Они хотят безопасности, а видят всё больше «монстров» на улицах города. Марк достаёт телефон и проверяет новости. На глаза попадается первая же статья, о заявлении президента. Что-то о том, что они рассекретили точку, поэтому их так много.

Минхён хмыкает — в такой бред поверят только обычные горожане. Он же понимал, что никакой точки не раскрывали. Просто остатки «иных» начали проявлять себя. Что-то назревало.

Неожиданно приходит сообщение от мамы, с вопросом, в порядке ли он, Марк едва успевает ответить, как получает ещё одно.

*Jeno*  
Я зайду к вам в отдел

*Mark*  
Просто так?

*Jeno*  
Отчёт.

*Mark*  
Неужели пятёрка?

*Jeno*  
Ага

*Mark*  
Чувак, да ты издеваешься. Ты был на операции, и не рассказывал мне?  
Что ты за друг теперь????

*Jeno*  
Бро, ты чокнутый)

*Mark*  
)

Когда Марк прибывает в отдел, там слишком тихо. Это настораживает, но потом он вспоминает, что в отделе проверка и всё встаёт на свои места. Он проверяет часы, не опоздал ли часом, и довольный заходит в кабинет за 20 минут до начала своего рабочего дня.

Там его уже ждёт Джонни, радостно жуя лапшу быстрого приготовления. Марк хихикает.

— Ты здесь и ночуешь? — интересуется он у хёна. Тот что-то мычит с полным ртом и изображает слезу пальцем. Ли пожимает плечами и садится за своё место. — Что это? — указывает Минхён на новый экран компьютера. Джонни проглатывает и рассказывает:  
— Это видеонаблюдение из камеры пятёрки.

Марк застывает и бросает взгляд на монитор, там и правда сидел Донхёк — всё такой же неподвижный как и вчера.

— Почему к нам? — Джонни пожимает плечами и с места закидывает пустую посудину от завтрака в мусорное ведро.

— Все заняты, вот нам и дали его. Это хорошо, что мы хотя бы выпросили камеры. Босс Бэ против рисковать, пока мы не узнаем его способности.

Марк откидывается на спинку стула и приподнимает брови.

— Босс Бэ?

Джонни улыбается и указывает пальцем на кого-то сквозь стеклянную стенку кабинета. Марк заинтересовано смотрит туда, видит Доёна и, похоже, эту самую Бэ.

Женщина была невероятно красивой, но в тоже время напрягала своей строгостью. Она ругала Доёна и тот что-то рьяно доказывал начальнице. Ли хихикнул.

Джонни вдруг спрашивает:  
— Кстати, ты записал имя пятёрки — Донхёк. Как ты его узнал?

Марк кусает губу и нервно сжимает кулак. Ну и что ему сказать? Что он просто ненормальный? Услышал имя из воздуха? Бред.

— Он сказал мне, — врёт парень. Но Ёнхо ответ устраивает, он кивает и возвращается к работе.  
Минхён тоже пытается работать, но каждый раз, когда он смотрит на монитор экрана, Донхёк, словно чувствуя это, смотрит прямо в глаза Марку. От этого словно током по телу и Минхёну всё труднее с каждым разом отводить взгляд от картинки. Что за херня?

Марк устало закрыл папку, над которой работал. Это бесполезно. Он совершенно не может сконцентрироваться на работе, все его мысли только о нём. О чёртовом Донхёке.

Это страшно и непривычно, Ли думает о том, что нужно взять выходной. Марк поворачивается к наставнику.

— Я иду за кофе, ты будешь что-то? — Джонни вежливо отказывается и брюнет, пожав плечами, выходит из кабинета.

Он видит Джено, что только зашёл в отдел. Марк приветливо помахал рукой и спустился к другу. Ли улыбнулся и пожал руку ворону, тот улыбнулся в ответ. Марк мысленно отметил, что кому-кому, а Джено форма шла нереально круто. Все эти ремни и цепочки, он выглядел героем женских мечтаний. Вот только Джено — гей и то, что девушки постоянно пытались получить его внимание, невероятно смешило Марка.

— Как дела, старик? — интересуется Джено и Марк вздыхает.

— Пятёрка в десятке метров от меня немного нервирует, если честно. А так — всё хорошо. Сам то как?

Джено хмурится и опускает глаза. Он почти минуту молчит, а потом все же говорит:  
— Джэмин хочет уйти с воронов.

Марка это шокирует. На Джэмин — один из лучших на выпуске, он так долго хотел работать в группе. Слышать что-то подобное странно.

— Почему? — Джено пожимает плечами и зарывается рукой в волосы.

— Ему сложно. Я понимаю, мне тоже поначалу было непросто. Но он слишком добрый, чтобы смотреть на реальное положение вещей…

Реальное положение вещей.  
Жестокость.  
Марк против насилия, но это — оправдано.  
Безопасность.  
Мир.  
Счастье.

Чёрт.

Они решают поменять тему. Минхёну, всё же, интересно узнать о операции, поэтому он задаёт вопрос, хотя не до конца уверен, нужны ли ему ответы.

— Это был всплеск. Мы просто патрулировали город, как браслеты показали пятый уровень, — начинает Ли. — Сразу начали операцию, мы нашли его в проулке.

Джено на секунду замолкает. Марк видит, что того что-то беспокоит, это читается легко, даже по складке меж бровей.

— Что? — Ли вздыхает и нервно поправляет ремень на плече.

— Я не знаю, Марк, но это было так… Странно? У него пятый уровень силы, он мог сбежать, спрятаться или попытаться отбиться от нас, — выпаливает ворон. — Но он просто стоял. Стоял, как будто ждал нас, как будто знал, что мы придём. Он стоял и смотрел прямо мне в глаза своими чёртовыми льдинами. Без страха или хотя бы паники. Что он такое?

Ответа не было. Честно, Марк не уверен, что он будет. Но попытаться стоит.

Он сжимает плечо Джено на прощание и уходит обратно в кабинет. Без кофе и только, чтобы предупредить, что он в северном крыле. На вопрос «зачем?» ответ прост: Марк просто хочет что-то узнать, поговорить с Донхёком. Но на деле, когда он сидит перед ним, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд, слова застревают в горле и вымолвить удаётся только нечёткие звуки. Донхёк всё так же молча наблюдает.

Отчаявшись что-нибудь узнать, Марк выдавливает единственный и последний вопрос:  
— Кто ты?

В ответ лишь трещина на маске его лица: Марк отчётливо видит грусть. Думает, что спятил, какая к чёрту грусть? Но Донхёк бледнеет, и это не галлюцинации. Его кожа становится серой, как будто простой вопрос был непосильной ношей. Марку приходит в голову, что так должен выглядеть Атлант. Но у того на плечах небо. А у Донхёка — два слова. И возможно тонна горя, боли, сложностей, отчаяния, переживания, страха и слёз.

Марк не знает, но и не должен. Однако что-то подсказывает, что так и есть. Просто потому, что Донхёк сглатывает и закрывает глаза, сжимает собственные пальцы до побеления и молчит молчит молчит. Молчит так громко, что закладывает уши.

В этом молчании — больше, чем во всех речах мира.

Марк правда не понимает, что скрыто в этом молчании, но уверен — что-то важное. Настолько важное, что слова режут горло до крови, не давая сказать.

Перед тем, как уйти, Марк оглядывается, но видит лишь молчание. Болезненное и до невозможного пугающее.


	3. Chapter 3

В полумраке комнаты не было видно выражений лиц, но отчётливо чувствовалась тяжёлая атмосфера. Она давила, почти душила, нагнетала, заставляя думать только о плохих исходах.

— Мы его потеряли, — тяжело выдыхает мужчина и зарывается руками в волосы.

Эта новость не нова, но всё же полное понимание не приходило. Тишина нарушается резко, парень, стоящий рядом, отвечает с ноткой злости:  
— Разве это может остановить план? Джэхён, мы и без него сможем всё сделать! – девушка, сидящая за столом, опускает глаза и сжимает собственные пальцы до побеления. Они не могут отступить. Только не сейчас, когда победа так близко. Так называемый Джэхен кривится и тоже повышает голос:  
— Тэн! Он был нашей гарантией. Что нам делать теперь, когда мы не знаем, что нас ожидает?  
На лице Тэна появляется агрессивный оскал. Они должны бороться.

Борись или умри.

Это их девиз, они должны следовать ему.

Тэн громко бьёт по столу, но Чон лишь холодно поднимает на него взгляд. Он не боится парня. Они прошли огонь и воду, они готовы доверить друг другу свои жизни.

— Я не отступлюсь, Джэ! — отрезает таец. — Мы стольких потеряли, эти жертвы не могут быть в пустую! Мы идём по плану и неважно, что ждёт нас впереди! Нам всё равно, рано или поздно, умирать, разве мы не должны попытаться бороться за свою свободу? – Джэхён закрывает глаза и трёт переносицу. Он устал. Он просто смертельно устал бороться за то, что погубило миллионы людей. Он хочет сложить оружие и сдаться. Пусть вороны заберут его, там, в камерах, светло и тепло. Там кормят и есть где поспать. Джэхён просто устал.

— Я уже не верю в победу, — на тихие слова получает громкий удар по лицу. Тэн верит. Он готов бороться. Он потерял многое, но не силы на борьбу за свою жизнь.

Девушка резко вскакивает с места и вскрикивает:  
— Брат! — Тэн горько бросает на неё взгляд.

— Прости, Сыльги. Но я не собираюсь его держать здесь, – он поворачивает голову к Джэхёну, тот молчит, не зная, что сказать. — Если хочешь уйти — уходи, — цедит Тэн. — Но операция будет завершена! – он уходит, громко хлопнув дверью и оставив Джэхёна наедине с терзающими мыслями. Сыльги вздыхает и подходит ближе, поглаживает парня по плечу.

— Что ты будешь делать? — тихо спрашивает она, Чон тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Бороться, — он молчит доли секунды, а потом добавляет:  
— Я не могу оставить вас одних, – Сыльги кивает, это был правильный ответ. Они — семья, их ничто не разлучит. Они всегда вместе, готовы бороться и умирать.

***

Джено заходит в комнату и видит там Джэмина. Молчаливого и немного сломленного, Джено думает, что это чертовски неправильно.

Джэмин должен радоваться. Но он не.

— Эй… — тихо сказал парень и, подойдя ближе, поцеловал в плечо розоволосого парня, обнимая его сзади. — Ты как? Джэмин, скажи, что ты в порядке, – парень вздыхает и ближе прижимается к Ли. Он определённо не в порядке. Но должен ли он говорить это Джено, который начнёт волноваться ещё больше?

— Я… Я не знаю, Джено. Честно, я запутался, – Джено тоже вздыхает и, развернув На к себе лицом, смотрит ему в глаза:  
— Неужели ты действительно хочешь уйти? Ты так долго мечтал об этой работе… — на глазах Джэмина появилась пелена слёз и он обхватил себя руками, как если бы ему было холодно. Он действительно мечтал. Сильно и долго, он упорно учился, не спал ночами и ждал, когда сможет с гордостью назвать себя вороном. Но…

— Джено, я мечтал защищать людей от монстров! — отчаянно воскликнул парень. — Но что делаю я? Я калечу таких же людей, как мы! – Джено хмурится и несильно сжимает плечи парня.

— Джэмин, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас говоришь? Прекрати пожалуйста. Они не люди. Они опасны. Наша работа — защищать людей от них. Ты всё делаешь правильно, – по щеке На бежит слеза и он закрывает глаза.

— Это жестоко, — шепчет он.

— Это правильно, – Джэмин молчит, он думает о том, что в этом мире что-то пошло не так. Джено молчит просто потому, что не знает, как оправдать мир, в котором он живёт. Поэтому они решают, что лучше всего забыть об этом разговоре и пойти погулять.

Свежий воздух хорошо влияет на их настроение, совсем скоро Джэмин даже улыбается.

— Ты маленькая свинка! — громко смеётся Джено и стирает мороженое с носа Джэмина. Тот радостно хихикает и забегает на пару шагов вперёд. Это то, что нужно было им обоим. Простой человеческий отдых. Никакой работы.

Джено смеётся над очередной тупой шуткой своего парня, но вдруг перестаёт и хмуро подносит запястье к лицу. Чёрт. Только не сейчас.

Он поднимает голову и встречается с уставшим взглядом Джэмина. Слов не нужно, всё и так понятно. Ли вертит головой, высматривая кого-то, и достаёт телефон, чтобы вызвать отряд. Но тут же понимает — не нужно. Он видит ворона, что бежит за парнем в потёртой толстовке. Опыт подсказывает, что парню не догнать «иного», но на встречу беглецу выбегает ещё один человек в форме. Он резко бьёт «иного» по лицу, тот падает на землю, но тут же делает попытки встать. Его сильно бьют в живот ногой и наставляют оружие, Джено чувствует крепкую хватку Джэмина на своём предплечья.

— Лежать! Вы арестованы! Вы можете сдаться или быть силой доставленным в соответствующие органы. 

У Джено стопроцентное зрение, Джено видит окровавленную улыбку «иного». Парень расправляет руки в примирительном жесте и медленно поднимается, а потом резко бьёт одного из воронов и бросается бежать. Второй из них реагирует быстро, поднимает автомат и стреляет убегающему в спину, из горла парня вырывается стон боли, он падает на колени и изматывает себя попытками встать. Он упорно сопротивляется аресту, несколько раз плюёт в лица бойцов, за что получает порцию ударов.  
Его обыскивают и, найдя документы, громко восклицают:  
— Дун Сычен! Он прятался среди гражданских, мразь такая!

Сычен кричит громко, привлекая внимание прохожих, Джэмин зажмуривает веки.

Тихо на улице становится только когда китайца запирают в машине и увозят в известное всем место. Джено поворачивается к Джэмину и тихо спрашивает:  
— Ты как? – парень молчит, поджимая губы, а потом едва слышно хрипит:  
— Мне кажется, долго я так не смогу, — он отпускает руку Ли и уходит вперёд, брюнет закусывает губу и спешит следом.

***

Марк не планировал встретить Донхёка где-то вне их серверного крыла. Но вот он — стоит, без наручников и стражи, улыбается хитро и делает шаг к Ли. Тот испуганно отступает и понимает: в никуда. Вокруг пустота, она тёмная и бесформенная.

Следом приходит понимание, что это сон. Наверное. Марк на это надеется. Встретится в реальной жизни вот так, без преград, было бы страшно и чертовски опасно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипит Марк и Донхёк заливисто смеётся.

Эмоции на его лице выглядят по-особому прекрасно и нереально красиво, Минхён даже засматривается на секунду. А потом вспоминает, что перед ним, вообще-то, монстр, и в нём нет ничего красивого.

— Ты спрашиваешь, что я делаю в твоей голове? Это сон, так разве не ты виноват в том, что я здесь? — говорит спокойно Донхёк и делает ещё один медленный шаг.

Голос у парня нежный, совсем не подходит под его ледяные глаза. Это первый раз, когда Ли слышит пятёрку, до этого их общение было довольно молчаливым.

На едкие слова Марк качает головой: ему незачем Донхёк в голове. А вот самому «иному» это было бы полезно. Марк это чётко понимает.

— Ты пришёл сюда. Сам. Это твоя сила? — догадка светится в сознании яркой лампочкой, от того, настолько Марка пугала близость с пятёркой, его голос немного дрожал. Донхёк молчит и снова от его взгляда пробирает до костей. Холодом, страхом и ещё чем-то. Минхён не может понять чем.

— Почему ты здесь? Почему общаешься со мной? – Донхёк пожимает плечами. Так просто, будто не у него 5 уровень силы. Будто не он сейчас должен быть в тюрьме. Будто не его боится Марк.

— Мне одиноко, — на лице Марка крайнее удивление, Донхёк закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди. — Не общаться же мне с теми идиотами! — возмущается красноволосый, а Ли хмурится.

— Почему именно я?

— Ты, хотя бы, добрый идиот, — улыбается парень, но Марку эта улыбка кажется пугающей. Сам Донхек пугающий. И дело даже не в 5 уровне. Просто… В нём что-то есть. 

Марк уверял себя, что дело в его таинственности.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я добрый? — интересуется Ли, на что получает растерянность на лице. Донхек пожимает плечами и вздыхает:  
— Не знаю.

Как он может этого не знать? Марк в очередной раз мысленно себя ругает за наивность. Они не друзья, они — враги. Донхёк никогда не скажет ему правды.

Они стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза — это была немая война.

— Какая у тебя сила? — выпаливает Марк и мысленно вздыхает, сочувствуя собственной упрямости. Донхёк опять хитро щурится и качает головой.

— Как-то в следующий раз, — он медленно разворачивается и машет рукой. — Ладно, мне пора! До встречи, Минхён!

Марк снова просыпается резко, как будто от кошмара. Хотя, почему как. Донхёк стал его персональным кошмаром. Чудовищем, из-за которого страшно находиться в темноте.

Донхёк.

Марк тяжело вздохнул, от понимания всего происходящего неприятно щемит в груди. Это был не просто сон. Донхёк был в его голове.  
Единственная мысль по этому поводу: «Блять». Но больше всего беспокоило даже не это. Как, ради всех святых, он узнал его настоящее имя?

***

Когда Минхён приходит в офис, там абсолютно точно никого не должно быть. Даже его. Просто парню было страшно засыпать, зная, что к нему в голову может забраться пятёрка. Он не ожидает там увидеть кого-то. Но видит Джонни, тот действительно спал на диване в их кабинете. Мужчина, увидев растерянного Марка в проёме двери, приподнимает брови.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — интересуется Со и Минхён пожимает плечами, заходя внутрь.

— Ты не представляешь, как я хочу узнать тоже самое, – Джонни тихо смеётся и откидывает одеяло, поднимаясь на ноги. Он заваривает чай и достаёт печеньки из шкафчика. Марк рассеянно садится на стул.

— Я действительно здесь живу. Не вижу смысла возвращаться в пустой дом, только лишние расходы, — поясняет Ёнхо и Минхён удивляется. Как можно променять дом на диван в рабочем кабинете? Но видимо можно было.

Парень отпивает чая и тут же дёргается, когда горячая жидкость обжигает его губы. 

Они молчали долго, Джонни внимательно смотрел на младшего, подмечая все детали его поведения и настроения. Наконец он твёрдо говорит:  
— Тебя что-то тревожит, – на лице Марка появляется крайнее удивление, он ставит чашку на стол и мотает головой.

— Я не-...

— Это не вопрос, — перебивает Джонни и внимательно смотрит в глаза Ли. Тот тушуется и отводит взгляд. Марк молчит, не зная, что сказать. Не говорить же всё как есть? Да его самого запрут в северном крыле. Парень мнётся, но всё же аккуратно спрашивает:  
— Как ты думаешь, какая сила у Донхёка? — Джонни поджал губы и бросил взгляд на монитор.

Узнать силу легко, но не когда «иной» сидит и молчит. И не когда это пятый уровень.

— Я не знаю, Марк. Никто не знает. Этим он и опасен.

Что если прямо сейчас Донхёк готовит план против отдела? Это убивало, не давало спать и ясно мыслить.

Минхён вздыхает и решает сходить к пятёрке, Джонни замечает, что это уже похоже на одержимость. В шутку наверно, но Марк не спорит. Потому что не уверен, что это не. Он сглатывает ком и кивает, а потом идёт в северное крыло.

Минхён всё чаще приходил туда. Обычно, они просто молчали, но со временем, Донхёк начал подниматься со стула и даже говорить.  
Марк считал это признаком доверия. Другое дело, что говорил он вещи, откровенно похожие на бред.

Донхёк всё также приходил к нему во сны. Там он говорил более понятные, но не менее запутанные вещи. Воспоминания из детства, истории, о себе и своих друзьях. Только о силе он никогда не говорил. Это было табу, каждый такой вопрос он просто игнорировал. «Ещё не время» напряжённо отвечал он и Марк кивал. Если нужно, он подождёт.

— Не едь сегодня на метро, — вдруг говорит Донхёк и Минхен удивлённо поднимает взгляд. Они сидели на полу и говорили о кофе, как вдруг он говорит это, к тому же довольно резко.

— Почему? — интересуется парень, но получает лишь злобный взгляд. Донхёк подрывается на ноги и сжимает кулаки.

— Ты можешь хоть раз просто послушать меня?! — шипит Ли. — Минхён, ты слышишь меня? Не садись сегодня в метро! – Марк растерянно кивает и, когда едет на работу, вызывает такси.

А потом смотрит срочные новости о том, что поезд в метро взорвался от заминированной бомбы. У него дыхание учащается и сердце стучит как бешеное, он срывается с места, пугает Джонни и бежит в северное крыло.

«Не едь сегодня на метро»

Минхён врывается в камеру и видит острый взгляд, открывает рот, но тут же оседает на пол от оглушительного крика внутри его головы:  
«МОЛЧИ!»

Марку кажется, что вот-вот и из его ушей польётся мозг. Крик был оглушительным, предупреждающим и явно опасным. Марк глубоко и прерывисто дышал, опираясь на руки, плитка перед глазами плыла, кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и его голова просто взорвётся от боли. Он жмурится и делает глубокий вдох.  
Парень, всё еще слыша лишь неприятный звон в голове, поднимает взгляд на Донхёка. Тот стоит возле стекла почти вплотную и смотрит пристально настолько, что может прожечь в Ли дырку.

Марк на секунду даже боится этого.

«Не смей что-то говорить в голос, Минхён»

Марк чувствует себя сумасшедшим. Губы Донхёка не двигаются. Но он отчётливо слышит его голос.

«Здесь прослушка. Если ты хоть слово скажешь о том, что собираешься, накажут и тебя и меня».

Глаза Марка расширяются: Донхёк читает его мысли. Он просто знает, о чём думает Марк.  
Блять блять блять. Что делать?

«Господи, ты реально тупой» — на лице Донхёка появилась насмешка, — «Просто говори мысленно» – Марк глубоко вздыхает и думает, что это цирк.

«Метро. Оно взорвалось» — Марк чувствует себя до ужаса глупо, но всё же устанавливает зрительный контакт с красноволосым. Тот кивает.

«Я знаю»

«Откуда? Как, чёрт возьми, ты узнал о поезде?!» – Донхёк молчит, в какой-то момент Марк даже сомневается, что разговор вообще был. Всё это выглядит так, как будто Минхёну пора в больницу. – «Это твоя сила? Ты предсказываешь будущее?» – Донхёк закусывает губу, разворачивается и садится на стул. Там долго молчит, хмурится и наконец Ли слышит его в своей голове.

«У меня нет конкретной магической способности как таковой… Я просто использую мозг по максимуму» – Марк хмурится, пытаясь понять его слова. Что это могло значить?

Простой человек использует лишь 10% потенциала своего мозга. Донхёк использовал намного больше. Это не звучит как что-то реально устрашающе. Это не звучит как сила 5 уровня. Но Марк видел его глаза и ему до ужаса страшно. То, что умеет Донхёк — намного опаснее огня. Он буквально везде. Для него нет тайн. Никакой сейф не может скрыть от него правду. Он взламывает вовсе не замки — головы. Он может быть в твоей голове, видеть самое сокровенное, понимать даже больше, чем ты сам. У Марка по спине пробегает табун мурашек.

«А твои предсказания? Разве это не магия?» — интересуется Ли, на что Донхёк пожимает плечами.

«Это, всего лишь, усиленная версия анализа, интуиции и предположений. Ничего сверхъестественного». – Марк так не считал. Никто не подозревал о той бомбе. Но она взорвалась. Никакого анализа. Чистое предсказание. – «Знаешь… Я просто слышу голоса… Много голосов… Иногда это складывается в цельную картину, иногда нет, я прост- Уходи». – Марк дернулся от резкой смены интонации. Взгляд Донхёка стал настороженным.

«Что?» – парень напрягся и нахмурился.

«УХОДИ, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ» – Марк вздрогнул, быстро поднялся на ноги и, оглянувшись на последок, поспешил на выход.

Когда ночью он спросил об этом, Донхёк лишь пожал плечами и ответил, что в тот момент за ними наблюдала Бэ Джухён. Марк понял, что Донхёк тогда спас его от увольнения или даже от камеры. Он благодарно кивает ему и неловко молчит.

Вспомнив рассказ Джено, Марк задаёт мучающий его вопрос:  
— Когда тебя взяли вороны, ты знал об этом заранее? Ждал их? — парень тут же мрачнеет. Он молчит, Ли уже даже жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, когда он тихо говорит:  
— В среднем, мои предсказания правдивы на 80%.

— У тебя было целых 20%, — тихо отвечает Марк и Донхёк закрывает глаза.

— Я не мог рисковать семьёй.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда в голове слишком много мыслей, человек, рано или поздно, устаёт. В такие моменты хочется опустошить голову любым способом, будь то алкоголь или чем-то другим, абсолютно всё равно как.

Джэмину всё равно. 

Он сидел там, где забирали «иного» и желал перестать терзать себя бессмысленными тревогами.

Дун Сычен.

У Джэмина плохая память на имена, но это врезалось в память. Он запутался.Просто потерялся в поисках истины. Кто прав, а кто нет? На чьей стороне нужно бороться?

Вообще-то, за такие слова его могут посадить. За измену, бунт, да что угодно. Но Джэмин не говорит, он думает. Думает громко и постоянно, каждый день и каждую секунду с тех пор, как стал вороном. Потому что их работа — это не то, о чём им все говорят. Это не защита, это — убийство. Насилие, вызванное страхом и ненавистью.

«Иные» — тоже люди. За такие слова, его могут казнить.

Джэмин устало опускает голову и потирает переносицу. Ему нужно время. А ещё помощь. Потому что сам понимает: не справляется. Понимание и поддержка была бы очень кстати, но, к сожалению, нет людей, которые разделяют его мысли. Обществу промыли мозги достаточно сильно, чтобы они считали будто все это — норма. Это не норма.

— Извините, — На поднимает голову, видит бледного парня перед собой. Тот замученный, с синяками под глазами, наверное что-то случилось.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — интересуется Джэмин и парень достает фотографию. Джэмин смотрит на неё и надеется, что ему показалось.

— Вы не видели моего парня? Дун Сычен, он пропал, я не могу его найти… — несчастно произносит незнакомец, а у Джэмина сердце пропускает удар.

Дун Сычен. «Иной», которого забрали. А это его парень. Который, скорее всего, не знал о том, кем был китаец.

Джэмин закрывает глаза и просит прощения у парня, у Сычена, у всех, кому причинил и причинит боль. Ему никогда не попасть в рай.

— Я не видел его, прости.

Вид у парня ещё более несчастный, он кивает, благодарит за помощь и уходит.

Таким как Джэмин — только в ад.

На тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Знала бы мама, о чем он думает. Знала бы она, что его тревожит. Она ведь не так его воспитывала. Парень почти физически чувствует её строгий взгляд, полный осуждения и обвинений.

Джэмин ошибся, оступился, пошёл не по той дорожке — это то, что он получит вместо поддержки. Уже получает.

Из рассуждений вырывает звонок телефона, На поднимает трубку:  
— Да? – на том конце — голос Джено, нервный и немного уставший:  
«— Джэмин, быстро в отдел. «Иные» захватили какое-то кафе и взяли заложников.» – Джэмин молчит. Молчит и думает. Быстро, много и сбивчиво. Он только что утверждал, что «иные» — тоже люди. Что они не монстры.

Люди не берут заложников. А монстры — да.

И снова куча сомнений, Джэмину, если честно, уже осточертело думать. Он быстро кидает «еду» и бросает трубку, выбегая из парка.

***

Джэмин нервно затягивает ремни на форме и хмурит брови, когда Тэён кричит быть быстрее. Джено, выходя из переодевалки, спрашивает, как он, На кивает и берёт оружие в руки. Он ещё раз проверяет всё необходимое, быстрым шагом выходит из здания и запрыгивает в фургон к остальному отряду; Джено садится рядом. Тэён стучит в железную перегородку и кричит водителю двигаться. Они резко срываются с места, Джэмин глубоко вдыхает и крепче сжимает автомат. Джено рядом поддерживающие кладёт ладонь на его бедро, успокаивающе поглаживая.

«Всё хорошо» будто говорит он всем своим видом.

«Я хочу тебе верить» хочет ответить На, но лишь закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на шуме колёс.

Он распахивает веки, когда машина резко тормозит, Тэён выбегает первым, следом спешит и Джэмин.

Там — отряд полиции, много машин и шума. Ли стремительным шагом подходит к мужчине в форме, что-то быстро говорит и берёт у него громкоговоритель.

— «Иные»! — разносится громко настолько, что неприятно бьёт по ушам, Джэмин сжимает запотевшую ладонь в кулак. — У вас есть шанс сдаться и никто не пострадает!

Тэён кричит фразы, что прописаны в протоколе, ещё несколько раз, но в ответ получает лишь тишину.

Они не собираются сдаваться. Будут ли они бороться?

Начальник хмурится, подзывает ближе к себе Джено и о чем-то с ним переговаривается. Потом кивает и снова подносит громкоговоритель к губам:  
— Дайте нам знать, что с заложниками. Если никто не пострадал — выпустите женщину. Если хоть что-то не в порядке — мужчину.

Несколько минут проходят в напряжении. Но вот дверь кафе открывается и оттуда выходит бледная девушка.

Джэмин облегчённо вздыхает, все напряженно ждут, пока заложница подойдёт ближе, затем к ней подбегает пару полицейских и забирает подальше от здания. Если заложники в порядке — всё не так уж и плохо.

Тэён устало поднимает громкоговоритель и снова пытается решить всё словами. Без жертв. Они всегда стараются без жертв.

Они не убийцы.

***

В помещении зашкаливал уровень страха и напряжения. Заложники тихо сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу, кто-то плакал, но совсем тихо. Никто не решался нарушить гнетущую тишину. Двое «иных» сидело на сиденьях и очень громко молчали.

— Прости меня, — дрожащим голосом говорит мальчик и парень постарше поднимает голову.  
Извинения — это не то, что им сейчас нужно. Им нужен план, но пелена слёз на глазах паренька говорит об обратном.

— Янян, о чем ты? Прекра… — начинает старший, но его перебивают сломанным от страха голосом.

— Я такой эгоист, Лукас, — Янян пытается скрыть дрожь в руках, но получается плохо.   
Лукас опускает голову и не знает что сказать. — Прости, что потянул тебя в город. Я не должен был, – Янян сдерживает слёзы и впивается ногтями в кожу сильно-сильно, почти до крови, оставляя красные полумесяци.

Он просто чёртов ребенок, что не подумал о последствиях. Он подчинился эмоциям, но это то, что делать запрещено. Цена — высока. Как глупо.

На лице Лукаса глубокое сожаление, он думает, что все не должно закончиться так.

— Янян, прекрати. Это твой день рождения. Ты имел право, — убеждает Лю парень.

Они просто попались. Удача отвернулась от них и Янян уже не отпразднует свой 15 день рождения. Он этого в голос не говорит, Лукас — тоже. Всё, что у них есть сейчас — надежда, один пистолет и десяток заложников. Времени нет. Шансов тоже.

Они молчат и думают о том, что делать дальше.

Они молчат и думают о прошлом и будущем.

Они молчат и думают о том, что их смерть не будет геройской.

— А помнишь, как ты притащил мне котёнка на десятый день рождения? — улыбается Янян и сжимает губы, пытаясь сдержать такие ненужные сейчас слёзы. Лукас жалостливо смотрит на него и надрывисто вздыхает. Ему жаль. Особенно сильно, что он не может защитить этого ребёнка.

Вороны снаружи что-то кричат, но «иные» не слышат их. Не хотят слышать. Они не предатели, им лучше умереть, чем быть рабами.

Янян внезапно поднимается с дивана, подходит к Лукасу и опускается перед ним на колени.

— Ты можешь уйти, — тихо шепчет мальчик и в этом шепоте море отчаяния и океан мольбы.  
Ещё немного страха и грусти, но Янян очень надеется, что Лукас этого не услышит. Он сильный. Он взрослый. Он должен спасти Лукаса. Любой ценой, но парень должен жить. Янян это понимает, давит приступ паники и сжимает чужие коленки.

«Ты можешь уйти»

Не может.

И не уйдёт.

У Лукаса сила — быть невидимым, но он не покинет Яняна. Они вместе до самого конца.

— Ни за что, — Янян разбивается в тысячу осколков боли. Он утыкается лбом в угловатые коленки парня и дышит часто-часто, пытаясь сдержать горячие слёзы. Горло болит, говорить сложно, но он выдавливает из себя слова, стараясь сделать голос как можно увереннее:  
— Лукас, пожалуйста. Сделай мне подарок на день рождения, – Лукас молчит, смотрит в глаза мальчика полные слёз и сам до ужаса хочет разрыдаться. Но он не может отказать. Это — его подарок. Он должен выполнить желание именинника. Особенно, если оно последнее.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Лукас и Янян прижимается к нему, обвивая руками шею. Он шепчет ему что-то, Лукас разбирает только горячее «навсегда», а потом кусает губу почти до крови.

Янян отстраняется, прижимает указательный и средний палец к губам, а потом ко лбу Лукаса. Это — символ вечной памяти, уважения и поддержки. Это — знак верности и готовности бороться спина к спине до самой смерти. Это —знак любви.

— Брат… — шепчет Янян. — Спасибо за всё. Я люблю тебя, люблю вас всех.

Лукасу, если честно, хочется остаться с ним. Потому что жить без Яняна это что-то нереальное. Без его шуток и холодной воды на лицо по утрам. Без споров о том, чья очередь мыть посуду. Без его светлой улыбки и «хён, пошли погуляем".

Мир слишком жесток для Яняна. Янян слишком чист для мира.

— Пожалуйста, завершите начатое, — выпаливает мальчик и быстро поднимается на ноги. Лукас хочет сказать миллион слов, но молчит. Потому что Янян всё знает и всё понимает. — Передай привет Джисону, — хрипит Лю и резко разворачивается, но Лукас успевает заметить как блестят его глаза. 

Парень берёт пистолет со стола и хватает девушку, что сидела на полу. Та скулит от страха, когда китаец приставляет дуло пистолета прямо ей к виску.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он и подталкивает заложницу к выходу.

На улице сразу начинается шумиха, крики и приказы отпустить девушку. Янян прячется за неё и медленно идёт в сторону. А потом резко отпускает девушку и, направив пистолет на воронов, бросается бежать, прямо в сторону Джэмина. Тот реагирует быстро, поднимает автомат и прицеливается прямо «иному» в голову.

Янян застывает. Джэмин тоже.

Перед ним — ребёнок. Детей не убивают. Джэмин не убивает.

Парень краем уха слышит крик Тэёна, но всё его внимание в тёмных глазах: большие и испуганные, они жадно впивались в него, моля о шансе. Шансе ещё немного пожить.

Мальчик направляет оружие на ворона, На видит это словно в замедленной съёмке.

— Джэмин!

Глаза Джэмина распахиваются, когда он слышит звук выстрела, «иной» дёргается и медленно оседает на землю. Мальчик глотает воздух, зажимает кровоточащую рану и с ужасом смотрит Джэмину прямо в глаза.

Джэмин цепенеет и смотрит, неморгая, в пустые глаза. Джено видит, как он бледнеет и как его руки начинают дрожать. Парень медленно поворачивается и видит Тэёна, тот опускает оружие, сочувственно глядя в ответ.

Джэмин молчит и не может поверить, что они называют себя людьми. Парень бросает на пол оружие, Джено подходит ближе, протягивая руку, но На отходит от него.

— Не трогай меня! – он судорожно срывает с запястья браслет и бросает его в Тэёна. — Я не хочу больше в этом участвовать! Единственные монстры здесь – это вы! – Тэён что-то пытался сказать, остановить, но Джэмин в истерике рванул с места.

— Форму завтра принесу, — цедит он и стремительно покидает территорию.

Повисла тишина, Джено разбито опустил голову.

***

Джэмин безразлично бросал камушки в озеро. На душе пусто, в голове — тоже. Он не знал того паренька, но отчего-то было невыносимо горько. У этого ребёнка могло быть всё иначе, не будь их мир таким ужасным.

Внезапно к нему присел парень, На даже не обратил на это внимание, пока тот резко не заговорил:  
— Янян, — Джэмин нахмурился и повернул голову к незнакомцу. — Его звали Янян, – На молчит почти минуту, а потом резко распахивает глаза.

— Ты… Ты… – слово «иной» теперь казалось отвратительным.

— Меня зовут Лукас.

У Лукаса глаза оттенка боли, слов не нужно чтобы объяснить то, что видно сразу же. Он закрывает глаза, по щекам начинают катиться слёзы, Джэмин бледнеет ещё больше и сжимает большую ладонь.

— Прости, — тихо выдыхает Джэмин, парень мотает головой.

— Но ты не виноват.

— Виноваты мы, — произносит Джэмин с безграничной печалью.

Виноваты те, кто называют себя людьми и убивают детей. Джэмин может только вечно просить прощения, потому что совесть его мучает, терзает и не даст спать до конца веков.

***

Когда пуля врезается в тело Яняна, Донхёк чувствует это на себе. Боль прошибает виски, сердце останавливается, а потом бешено стучит стараясь нагнать ритм.

Последний вздох друга обжигает что-то внутри, Донхёк в ужасе цепенеет, а потом срывается на крик: отчаянный и полный боли.  
Янян мёртв.

Его нет. Просто нет.

Донхёк кричит, кричит, кричит, хватается пальцами за волосы и умирает от боли, а перед глазами счастливые воспоминания бесконечной лентой:  
«Хён, я испёк тебе торт»  
«Донхёк, ты такой скучный»  
«Брат, я в порядке»

В тот момент Донхёку казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он тоже умрёт. Потому что терпеть это — выше его сил.

Один.

Марк видит бегущих воронов.

Два.

Он смотрит на экран видеонаблюдения и видит такого Донхёка.

Три.

Минхён срывается с места и бежит в северное крыло.

Четыре.

Он забегает в камеру Донхёка, тут же резко останавливается и прижимается спиной к стене. Потому что Донхёк словно зверь, он безумен, кричит так громко, что голова Ли пульсирует от боли.

Глаза Марка распахиваются широко от ужаса, потому что таким Донхёка он ещё не видел.

Тот бил по стеклу с такой силой, что на нём оставались кровавые следы. Он кричал, и крик этот был полон боли и ненависти, им можно было убить. Донхёк был готов убивать.

Монстры, монстры, монстры, монстры!

— Вы убили его!

Марк начинает дрожать, потому что смотреть в эти глаза невыносимо. Он медленно съезжает по стенке и старается выровнять дыхание.

Донхёк — это дикий раненый зверь.

Донхёк не будет умирать, только не сейчас. Он будет бороться и это нагоняет ужас такой силы, что Марк согласен быть белым флагом в этой войне.

Но не будет никакого мира, только война.

Марк закрывает глаза, но кровавые следы от ладоней не исчезают. Он слышит крики, распахивает веки, чувства обострились, но всё, что он чувствует — холод пола и запах крови. Он видит каждую слезу на лице Донхёка. Он чувствует всё, что чувствует Донхёк.

И это — пламя, что сжигает тело и разум. Марку невыносимо больно, но он уверен — Донхёку больнее.

В камеру пятёрки напускают газа, он теряет сознание, вороны вкалывают ему успокоительное. Марк приходит в себя, забирает аптечку с рук бойца и выгоняет их всех.

На вопрос «Без охраны?» спокойно отвечает «Он не причинит мне вреда». Где-то в глубине души он, всё же, не уверен в этом.

Когда Донхёк приходит в себя, Марк уже почти добинтовал его руки. Он смотрит с чистым концентратом ненависти, но успокоительное действует: кричать нет ни сил, ни голоса. Поэтому Донхёк просто плачет.

Тихо, мелко дрожа, он опускает голову и едва слышно скулит от душевной боли. Марку больно смотреть на вот такого поломанного Донхёка. У него красивая улыбка, Ли хотел бы видеть её чаще, но Донхёк убит жизнью и людьми.

Минхён кусает губу и, наплевав на камеры, прижимает его к себе. Обнимает крепко-крепко, хочет что-то сказать, как-то утешить, но понимает, что лучше всего просто молча быть рядом. Марк ничем не может помочь, но он постарается.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Лукас приходит домой, ему навстречу выбегает много людей. Он видит Сыльги, взволнованную и немного испуганную, хмурого Тэна и уставшего Джэхёна. А ещё Джисона. Он выбегает дальше всех, бледный и растерянный. Лукас молчит и смотрит на Тэна. Они всё поняли. Джисон, возможно, тоже.

— Лукас… — хриплым голосом начинает он. — Где Янян?

Отвечать не хочется, только закрыть глаза и всё забыть. Лукас это и делает, но забыть не получается, всё стоит перед глазами стойкой картинкой.

От этого хочется, как минимум, спрыгнуть с моста. Чтобы не думать, не жалеть и не винить себя. Даже если вина теперь вечный его спутник.

— Лукас! – парень дёргается, открывает глаза и долго смотрит на Джисона.

— Прости меня… — кажется, парень бледнеет ещё сильнее. Подходит совсем близко, хватает Лукаса за плечи и трясёт, что есть силы.

— Что случилось? Лукас, что случилось?! – Лукас кусает губу так сильно, что почти идёт кровь, смотрит в чёрные глаза и понимает, что не сможет. Сказать — возможно, но жить — нет.

— Он передал тебе привет.

У Джисона — сердце в осколки и коленки в кровь, он падает на землю и рыдает взахлёб, прикрывая лицо руками.

Лукас переводит взгляд на Сыльги, умоляя помочь. Та стояла с каменным лицом и только слёзы по щекам катились от того, как больно было внутри.

Притронуться к парню никто не решался. Все молчали и думали о том, что будет дальше. Джисон утирает слёзы руками, оставляя на щеках грязные следы, становится на колени, прикладывает указательный и средний пальцы к губам, а потом протягивает руку вверх.

Он будет помнить.

Он будет скучать.

Он будет любить.

Следом это же делает Лукас. За ним — все остальные.

Они будут помнить.

***

Джэмин возвращается домой далеко за полночь и надеется, что Джено давно уже спит. Но тот сидит на кухне, без намёка на сонливость, хмурый и ледяной. На закрывает глаза, набирает стакан воды и ждёт. Он сам не знает чего, но определенно ждёт. Злости Джено, своих слёз, возможно новой ссоры.

— Джэмин, – остатки воды летят в раковину, стакан — в шкаф.

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить, — голос почти не дрожит, Джэмин гордится собой.

— Джэмин! — парень резко поворачивает голову, Джено прямо перед ним, почти злой.

Между ними почти молнии и это плохо. Джэмин запутался, но он абсолютно точно разбит из-за того мальчика. Его нельзя было убивать. Вот так просто, одним нажатием на курок.

— Нам нужно поговорить

— О чём? О том, что вы убийцы? Он был ребёнком! — голос срывается, кажется, у него начиналась новая истерика, Джено сжимает челюсти и бьёт парня ладонью по щеке. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот в шоке распахнул глаза, наполненные слезами обиды и горечи…

— Очнись же ты наконец! Он бы тебя убил! – Джэмин молчит и не смотрит на Джено. Даже когда тот берёт его за подбородок. Ли тяжело вздыхает. 

— Извини.

Джэмин молчит так громко и больно, что Джено не по себе. Он должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы заглушить терзания парня. И он сделает.

— Думаю, тебе всё же лучше уйти из воронов. Я позвоню маме, она найдёт тебе работу в одном из магазинов. Лучше тебе держаться подальше от всего этого, – Джэмин молчит, Джено снова вздыхает и прижимает парня к себе. — Ну чего ты… Джэмин... – парень всхлипывает и прижимается ближе, крепко обнимая Джено.

Ему нужна поддержка. Джено надеется, что когда-нибудь ею станет.

***

Донхёк слышит звук взрыва, распахивает глаза и первое, что делает — анализирует, пытается понять что происходит. В голове обрывки фраз и дат, миллионы планов и чужих мечт. Это наверняка «иные»

Парень старается сложить весь пазл в цельную картину. Но резко прекращает, забывает обо всём на свете, кроме «Марк», что светится в голове неоновым красным.

Где Минхён?

В груди всё леденеет, когда Донхёк не может докричаться до него. Он пытается ещё раз, но в ответ всё та же давящая тишина.

Человек не слышит Донхёка в двух случаях. Либо он далеко (парень отметает этот вариант сразу, они абсолютно точно в одном здании), либо он мёртв.

Паника резко накрывает с головой, Донхёк пытается убедить себя, что Марк просто потерял сознание.

Получается просто отвратительно и руки начинают дрожать. Парень сжимает кулаки, ногти впиваются в кожу рук, боль не отвлекает.

Донхёку откровенно страшно. Страшно потерять Марка, страшно не иметь возможности ему помочь.

У него 5 уровень силы, но он заперт в чёртовой клетке и не может помочь. Он кричит, кричит, кричит, надеясь получить ответ, но ответа нет. От этого больно тянет в груди, парень бледнеет и тяжело дышит.

Беспомощность.

Это самое страшное.

Он сидит здесь, пока Марк, может, нуждается в его помощи. И это убивает.

Донхёк поднимается на ноги, подходит к стеклу и смотрит прямо в камеру.

— Что, чёрт возьми, у вас там происходит?

Конечно же, ему никто не ответит. Донхёк хмурится, сжимает губы и садится обратно на стул, закрывает глаза и пытается уловить хоть что-то, малейшую подсказку, что Марк жив.

В сон Марка Донхёку удаётся попасть примерно с десятого раза. Парень застывает в темноте и распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Минхёна. Тот, такой же растерянный, стоит в больничной одежде, с огромным пластырем на щеке и забинтованной рукой.

Донхёк благодарит всех богов на свете за то, что он жив. Камень с души спадает, дышать становится легче.

Донхёк прикрывает рукой рот, всхлипывает и бросается Марку на встречу. Он обнимает Минхёна так крепко, что тот даже вскрикивает, шепчет его имя и вдруг, посмотрев в растерянные глаза, целует.

Марк застывает – такого он не ожидал, но отстраниться не смеет. Сквозь поцелуй он чувствует, как дрожат губы Донхёка.

Тепло на губах разрывает реальность, ломает её привычный устой. Когда Марк отвечает, то понимает, что будничная жизнь покатилась к чертям.

В голове не укладывается ни происходящее, ни то, что Донхёк за него переживал. Они целуются почти до звёзд перед глазами, Марку приходится признаться, что ему нравится.

Когда воздух заканчивается, Донхёк лихорадочно зацеловует лицо Минхёна, повторяя, что он чуть с ума не сошёл. Тот вдруг отстраняет парня и смотрит в полные слёз глаза.

— Донхёк, что ты делаешь? – Донхёк молчит, смотрит уже почти перепуганно. Иногда всхлипывает, руки трясутся, Марк таким его никогда не видел.

— Я думал, ты погиб… — шепчет он с таким ужасом, что Минхёна будто током бьёт. Донхёк срывается на безудержные рыдания, закрывает лицо ладонями, Марку остается только прижать его к себе.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он. — Я жив, Донхёк. Со мной всё в порядке.

Они так стоят долго, Минхён решается отпустить младшего только когда он полностью перестаёт плакать.

Они неловко стоят, молчат и почти не смотрят друг на друга. Марк не может выбросить с головы тот поцелуй, Донхёк наверняка знает об этом.

На его лице вина и немного страха, Марк, если честно, не знает, что делать. Донхёк опускает голову и тихо говорит:  
— Прости, что поцеловал тебя, мне не следовало, – Марк смягчается в лице. Ему нужно донести парню, что этот поцелуй — нечто важное. За него не нужно извиняться.

— Донхёк, – парень закусывает губу и обнимает себя руками.

— Прости, я, наверное, пойду…

— Донхёк!

Тот смотрит на Минхёна и вдруг снова всхлипывает, Марк притягивает его к себе и целует. Донхёк распахивает глаза и в шоке забывает, как дышать.

Потому что целовать Марка — это космос.

Тепло расходится по телу, заставляя сердце биться в тысячи раз быстрее. Марк прикусывает губу Донхёка и это отдаётся бабочками в животе. Донхёк чувствует себя нормальным человеком — не монстром, не изгоем, а просто нормальным. Это было поразительно.

Минхён отстраняется, улыбается и гладит Донхёка по щеке.

— Все нормально, Донхёк.

Они садятся на пол и долго говорят: о взрыве, который устроили «иные», о травмах, о поцелуях и любви. О страхе тоже говорят.

Минхён аккуратно гладит Донхёка по руке, тот улыбается так ярко и красиво, что лучше ничего быть не может. 

Счастливый Донхёк. Марку, кажется, теперь большего не нужно.

— Ты знаешь, как опасно меня любить? — выдыхает вдруг Донхёк и Марк замолкает.

Он знает.

Он говорит, что о них никогда не узнают, а сам закрывает глаза и молится, чтобы это действительно было так.

***

Минхён приходит в себя резко, от громкого хлопка двери. Он распахивает глаза и глотает, уже было вырвавшиеся, «Донхёк», видя, кто перед ним.

У Бэ Джухён была определённо пугающая аура, Марку было некомфортно, он нервничал. Её взгляд будто сканировал тебя, видел на сквозь. Марку есть, что скрывать и ему страшно. Женщина вполне выглядит как человек, который может прочитать всё с твоего лица. Джухён спокойно садится на стул рядом с кроватью парня.

— Марк Ли? — парень нервно сглатывает и кивает, она кивает в ответ. — Что произошло в отделе?

Этот вопрос сначала ставит в тупик. Откуда же Марку знать, почему здание взорвали? А потом пугает до пустоты в сердце. Потому что она может что-то знать. О нём, о Донхёке, о их связи.

Марка бросает в жар, он сжимает простынь и старается сделать голос как можно тверже:  
— Откуда я могу знать, начальница Бэ.

Она смотрит своими холодными глазами прямо в душу. Марк напоминает себе, что он не виновен и взгляд не отводит.

— Это сделали «иные»? — Марк пожимает плечами.

— Наверное. Кому ещё нужно взрывать отдел, где заперты «иные»?

На лице Бэ Джухён ноль эмоций, и от этого ещё труднее сдерживать панику.

— И вы не знаете мотивов этого взрыва, — говорит она, на что получает кивок. — Вы были единственным в отделе в ту ночь.

Марка это уже конкретно так возмущает. Она хочет надавить на него и получить признание? В чём? В том что он во сне целовал Донхёка?

Бред.

— Я был дежурным. Если вы в чём-то меня подозреваете, просто посмотрите записи с камер наблюдения, в чём проблема? — почти грубо отвечает Ли. Бэ молчит. — Извините, я устал и хочу отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, покиньте палату, – Джухён кивает и встаёт со стула, перед выходом оборачивается и смотрит на Минхёна так, что ему хочется сходить в душ. Желательно, со святой водой.

— До встречи, Марк.


	6. Chapter 6

Вот так вот сидеть в темноте и целоваться уже стало привычкой. Даже совесть Марка немного успокоилась. Он не нарушает закон — только целует призрака. Людей не сажают за сны. И Марка не должны.

Но всё же бывает, что он в страхе просыпается от очередного кошмара, где его забирают вороны и мама смотрит на него так долго и осуждающе, что это пугает даже больше наручников на запястьях.

Но весь страх пропадает, как только он видит улыбку Донхёка. Это до сих пор кажется нереальным. Он слишком хорошо помнит ледяные глаза парня и страх, который тот пробуждал внутри Минхёна.

Честно говоря, это, всё же, иногда проскакивает. Холод в глазах и голосе, хрипота, хмурое выражения лица. Но самое страшное, когда на секунду его лицо становится абсолютно пустым. Как раньше. Тогда у Марка табун мурашек пробегает, и вовсе не от удовольствия.

Донхёк на его коленях вырывает Минхёна из мыслей новым поцелуем, зарывается в чёрные волосы и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Минхён… Ты же на моей стороне? — шепчет он и Марк думает о том, что это глупый вопрос. Конечно же он на его стороне. По другому быть не может. Донхёк обнимает парня крепко-крепко, а потом шепчет горячо, обжигая чужое лицо. — Грядут перемены. Привычные вещи выйдут из строя. Роковой момент. Всё решится, – Марк встревоженно берёт руками его лицо и внимательно смотрит в эти ледники.

— Донхёк, о чем ты? Что ты имеешь ввиду? – красноволосый зажмуривает глаза, сжимает чужие ладони и выдыхает:  
— Борись или умри… – Марк хмурится, эта фраза была неприятным напоминанием. Напоминанием, что Донхёк — «иной». И что сколько бы поцелуев между ними не было, он будет бороться. 

А если Донхёку придётся умирать, то Марка он возьмёт с собой.

Это отрезвляет, словно ледяная вода, Минхён говорит, что ему пора, быстро целует на прощание, слышит тихое «Будь осторожен» и просыпается.

***

Сыльги видит сосредоточенное и напряжённое лицо Тэна и кусает губу. Им всем сейчас нелегко. А дальше будет только сложнее.

У них нет пути назад. Там только смерть. Вообще, впереди тоже. Но они будут сражаться. Им не впервой выживать. Они, по сути, никогда и не жили. Всё их существование — это жалкий побег.

Сыльги мечтает попробовать свободу на вкус. 

Какого это стоять на улице, не боясь датчиков и воронов?

Какого это расставить руки в стороны и ловить порывы ветра?

Какого это не бояться?

Она искренне надеется, что у них получится. Потому что в случае поражения, она даже не будет ждать приговора. Ещё одного перелома себя она просто не выдержит.

Девушка сжимает руку Тэна и тот поднимает на неё взгляд, прекращая работу.

— Брат… Ты думаешь, у нас получится? — голос   
почему-то, дрожит, Сыльги проклинает его. Тэн гладит её по сухим волосам и улыбается нежно.

— Конечно же у нас всё получится. По другому и быть не может. Мы же вместе. А пока мы прикрываем спины друг друга — мы не уязвимы.

Сыльги верит. Всегда верила. Доверие к Тэну — это то, что помогло им пройти такой большой путь и всё еще быть вместе.

К ним подходит Джэхён, в полной готовности внешне, Сыльги надеется, внутри тоже. Он сжимает плечо девушки, уверяет, что он защитит её любой ценой. Девушка соглашается, но внутри думает о том, что сама будет защищать этих двоих ценой своей жизни. Потому что они — семья.

Они заканчивают приготовления, Тэн ждёт, пока все соберутся перед ним. Он жестом призывает к тишине, прокашливается и начинает самую важную речь в его жизни.

— Братья и сестры! Настал тот день, когда мы выйдем к противнику и лицом к лицу будем сражаться за свою жизнь! Всё или ничего! Второго шанса не будет! Давайте смело выступим, ведь наш девиз…

— Борись или умри! — от их силы у Тэна перехватывает дух. Они все смогут. 

Иначе и быть не может.

***

Вообще-то у Джено выходной. У него много планов: сходить в кино с Джэмином, дочитать книгу и убрать на своём столе. Но вместо этого — звонок. От Тэёна.

Джено видит имя на экране телефона и напрягается. Начальник звонит Джено на выходных только в экстренных случаях. Настолько экстренных, что это было всего раз.

Джено сглатывает ком в горле, смотрит на Джэмина и подносит телефон к уху.

— Ли Джено слушает.

Тэён на том конце приказывает срочно приехать. «Иные» устроили повстание: сотнями идут по улицам города, прямо к его центру. Джено на секунду перестаёт дышать, Джэмин всё слышит и с каждым словом Тэёна его глаза всё шире.

Ли подрывается на ноги, хватает курточку с кресла и вдруг чувствует руку Джэмина. Тот испуганно шепчет:  
— Будь осторожен, — Джено смотрит на него пару секунд, прямо в глаза, а потом прижимается губами к его губам.

— Я вернусь, обещаю, — шепчет он в дрожащие губы и, отстранившись, быстро покидает квартиру.

Он выбегает на улицу, ловит такси, доплачивает за скорость. Прибегает в отдел – там шум и крики, видит Тэёна, надевает форму, хватает оружие и выбегает к начальнику.

Они садятся в первый автобус, гонят по дорогам с сиреной.

Джено видит толпу сдалека. Сотни людей, многие в капюшонах и масках, идут по улицам отбивая любые нападения.

Джено не в первый раз видит «иных». Но в таких количествах — да. И это вызывает ледяной страх в области груди. Он крепче сжимает автомат, выскакивает из автобуса и ждёт указаний.

Приказ один — остановить повстанцев. Привилегия не на их стороне — у противника сила и эффект неожиданности, вороны сейчас больше походят на воронят.

То, что видит Джено — разрушающая сила. И её не остановить автоматом. Браслеты на запястьях разрываются красным, по указу Тэёна они идут в атаку.

Первый ряд страдает первым, несколько парней в капюшонах делают жест рукой — воронов сметает порывом ветра словно мусор. Остальные застывают в панике. Вторая волна — огонь. Тут уже посерьёзней: врачи немедленно выбегают из укрытий чтобы предоставить помощь.

Джено переглядывается с Тэёном: нужно выработать стратегию. Нельзя идти напролом.

Они выставляют несколько линий стрелять из дальних позиций, а с главными воротами собрали экстренный совет.

Они должны придумать, как остановить такое количество иных в одном месте. И придумать очень быстро.

***

Марк просыпается рано, с рассветом. Но экстренное положение в городе уже пару часов. Парень с ужасом смотрит новости, где в прямом эфире показывают сотни «иных» на улицах города.

Они борются.

Первое, что приходит на ум, когда шок проходит — Донхёк знал. Всё, с самого начала. Он даже говорил об этом Марку. Минхён внезапно чувствует, что пелена чувств спадает, он снова понимает, что Донхёк — чудовище. Как и сотни других, там, на улицах, он готов перегрызть глотку за свою свободу. В голову ударяет мысль, что он бы сделал это с Марком. В будущем. Когда стал бы достаточно близким с ним.

Минхён мотает головой, пытаясь выбросить глупые мысли. Донхёк не такой. Даже если разум твердит обратное.

«"Спецслужбы бросили все силы на то, чтобы остановить повстанцев. За последний час силы приравнялись, будем ждать дальнейших новостей, — взволнованно говорит ведущая. — На данный момент не рекомендуется выходить из дома. Сидите в помещениях, на улицах города – опасно для жизни»

Марк кивает, выключает телевизор и ищет рубашку. Он собирается в отдел.

В глаза сразу бросается пустота. В метро, переходах — людей нет. Основные бои в центре, но нормальные люди предпочитают не рисковать. Что ж, Марк давно уяснил, что он немного ненормальный.

В офисе только Джонни. Он удивлённо, и немного беспокойно, смотрит на Ли и выдыхает:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Марк пожимает плечами, кидает пиджак на свой стул и говорит:  
— Я буду у Донхёка, – Джонни хмурится и недовольно складывает руки на груди.  
— Ну конечно же, ты только за этим на работу и ходишь.

Марк лишь хмурится в ответ и громко захлопывает дверь. Джонни винить нельзя, все сейчас на нервах. Марк ждёт пока за ним закроется основная дверь и срывается на бег.

Какого черта, Донхёк.

В этот раз Марк не боится ни камер, ни прослушки, он забегает в камеру и стучит по стеклу, пугая парня в по ту сторону.

— Что за херня, Донхёк?! — тот смотрит немного испуганно, но тут же успокаивается и смотрит почти с холодом.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — тихо спрашивает Донхёк и Минхён клянётся, что слышит враждебность в его голосе.

— Что я имею ввиду?! Да то, что ты знал о том, что сейчас происходит! – Донхёк сидит напряжённо, словно зверь, Марку кажется, что они вернулись в прошлое, на начальный этап их общения.

— Конечно же я знал, Минхён… — еле слышно, почти шёпотом, произносит он. — Поэтому и предупредил тебя… 

Марк молчит. Он знает, что будет говорить Донхёк. О свободе, о праве и о многом другом. Они всё это уже обсуждали.

Поэтому всё, что остается — молчать.

Вообще, сейчас как никогда сильно хочется взять Донхёка за руку. Крепко сжать, притвориться, что они нормальная пара. Что не их рано или поздно казнят.

Донхёк читает эти мысли, поднимается и прикладывает руку к стеклу. Минхён вздыхает, и прямо на руку парня кладёт свою. Между ними не только стекло. Между ними безграничная пропасть.

— Минхён… Помоги нам… — шёпотом умоляет Донхёк и это режет по самому сердцу.

Но что он может сделать. Он — никто.

— Я не могу, Хёк… — с сожалением отвечает Ли, на что получает протестующие мотки головой. 

— Можешь! Минхён, наш план — добраться до президента и провести переговоры. Но убедить его смогу только я! Минхён, если ты поможешь нам, мы сможем отвоевать свои права! Выведи меня отсюда, — молит Донхёк, а Марк в ужасе застывает.

Он только что узнал о перевороте. О заговоре. О планах врага. Внутри что-то пережимает, дышать просто невозможно. Марк поправляет воротник и хрипит.

— Прости, мне пора…

Он на ватных ногах добирается до кабинета — Джонни там уже нет. Зато есть тысячи мыслей и терзаний. Внутри Марка — настоящая борьба, не на жизнь, а на смерть и это даже не в переносном значении. Там, в голове, похуже того, что творится на улицах.

Марк чувствует себя настоящей тварью. Потому что Донхёк ему доверяет. А Марк Донхёку нет.

Парень хватается за волосы и глубоко вдыхает воздух. Должен быть выход. Где-то он должен быть.

Но пока Марк видит только два развития событий. И в обоих из них он предатель. В одном он предаёт страну, в другом — Донхёка.

Его растили правильным мальчиком. Его воспитывали законопослушным гражданином.

Закон превыше всего.

Вот слоган его семьи. Минхён полностью с ним согласен. Чтобы не случилось, закон — оберегает от хаоса.

Так было всегда. Сейчас — ничего не изменилось.

Он не может просто взять и предать страну. Он боится. Внутри него — выжженные правила. В его разуме и душе. Они железные и их нарушать нельзя. Невозможно просто. Марк и не собирался никогда. Это было так естественно — слушать голос закона, не нарушать его и быть просто хорошим.

«Хорошим»

Слово бьёт сильнее всего произошедшего за эти пару дней. Больше всего на свете Марк боится перестать быть хорошим. Он просто не понимает как это. Этого нет в его моделях поведения.

— Марк?

Поэтому он ужасен. Он — предатель и предаёт он доверие к себе и свои же чувства. 

Он будет жалеть. Обязательно будет. Возможно, всю жизнь. Но страх ломает и Минхён сдавленно хрипит.

— Начальница Бэ… У меня есть важная информация, – Джухён ему сначала не верит. А потом хватается за телефон. Долго с кем-то говорит, пока Минхён медленно разваливается на кусочки.

Предатель, предатель, предатель.

— Ты всё сделал правильно, Марк, — улыбается женщина и сжимает его плечо. — Закон превыше всего.

Предатель, предатель, предатель.

Марк никогда не станет прежним.

***

Сыльги отчаянно оглядывается по сторонам. Лицо девушки в крови. Не её, тех, кто прикрывали их спины. Эти герои — будут в её памяти до самой смерти. Возможно, это не так уж и долго.

Они проигрывают. Сначала брали эффектом неожиданности, но сейчас вороны выработали стратегию и действуют осторожно.   
Профессионально здесь подходит больше, ведь «иные» — дети темноты. Вперёд их толкает лишь желание жить лучше.

Сыльги слышит крики. А еще стоны боли, молитвы и прощания. Это убивает, но вместе с тем делает сильнее. Они не имеют права отступать.

Кто-то стреляет в Кан, Джэхён рядом закрывает её щитом.

— Ты в порядке? — быстро кидает он. Сыльги кивает и уверенно идёт дальше. Они должны добраться до резиденции. Любой ценой.

Спустя почти час борьбы, она наконец слышит крик Тэна о том, что они пришли. Осталось лишь прорваться внутрь. Не всем, только им троим. Дальше всё должно пойти по плану.

Заветная дверь в паре метрах от них. Сыльги смотрит на Тэна, потом на Джэхёна, собирается бежать, но слышит сдавленный стон сзади. Резко поворачивается, видит бледного Джэхёна. Раненого. Сразу понимает: смертельно. Плакать времени нет. Оплакивать тоже. Парень падает на землю, Сыльги не слышит, читает по губам «Прости». Девушка наклоняется быстро, чтобы её не успели убить, целует его в щеку и хватает щит, кричит Тэну:  
— Прощайся! — сама прикрывает их от смертельных пуль. Таец опускается на колени сжимает чужую ладонь и шепчет. 

— Брат… Спасибо тебе… За всё…

— Прости… — с трудом выдыхает Чон, а Тэн мотает головой.

— Это ты меня прости! Ты… Ты герой, брат… Надеюсь, теперь ты отдохнёшь.

Джэхён закрывает глаза, теперь навеки, Тэн прижимает указательный и средний палец к губам, потом к лбу Джэхена.

Из шока его вырывает взрыв и громкие рыдания Сыльги. Тэн быстро поднимается и хватает ее за руку.

— Быстрее!

Они бежат сквозь пули и смерть, надеясь на лучшее. Забегают в резиденцию, быстро оглядываясь. Они сделали это. Они внутри.

Тэн тянет девушку дальше, но вдруг останавливается под прицелом десяти автоматов. На него смотрят одиннадцать пар глаз: десять мужских и одни женские. 

Последние особенно холодные, Тэн знает, что с такими глазами убивают не оружием — словами. Женщина делает шаг вперёд и спокойно произносит:  
— Вас задержано по подозрению в предательстве и повстании. Вы будете казнены. Без суда.

Тэн сжимает руку Сыльги и понимает, что это — конец. Они проиграли. Больше нет шансов — дальше только виселица.

— Сыльги… Я люблю тебя… Знай это, хорошо? Я горжусь тобой… Джэхён гордится тобой… Ты молодец… – девушка срывается на рыдания. Ей всего 21 — она не готова умирать. Не готова уйти вот так. Потерять всех. 

Она очень хотела жить. Другой, нормальной жизнью. Закончить школу, найти друзей, начать отношения, сплетничать с подругами. 

Выучиться, начать работать. Выйти замуж, родить ребёнка. Собираться вечерами с родными ей людьми и не бояться, что это их последняя встреча.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, брат. Мы хорошо постарались, правда?

Последнее, что Сыльги помнит — это наручники на запястьях и ругательства Тэна.

Шах и мат.

Игра окончена.


	7. Chapter 7

Казнить нужно всех, кого задержали.

К счастью или нет, таковых немного. Где-то человек десять. Много погибло в бою, остальные не дали задержать себя.

В их камере трое: Тэн, Сыльги и Джисон. Последний выглядел… Разбито. И это не только о душевном состоянии.

Тэн смотрел в одну точку и бился затылком об холодную стену старой камеры.

Тук, тук, тук.

Сыльги хватает парня за руку и тихо умоляет:  
— Прекрати.

Сил перечить нет, таец закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть. Не получается. По ушам ударяет тихий всхлип Джисона.

Внезапно дверь открывается, там вороны, оружия и эта женщина, Бэ Джухён. Можно сказать, их кат. Она приказывает подниматься и следовать за ней, Сыльги уверенна — на казнь.

Они идут по долгим коридорам, пока девушку вдруг не слепит яркий свет. Оказывается, уже утро. Впереди — толпа. Люди шумят, перешептываются, в ожидании зрелища. Их казнь — публичная. Она будет наукой. Сыльги, честно говоря, всё равно.

Они становятся в ряд на высоком подиуме — отсюда видно весь мир. Вороны каждому надевают петлю. От ощущения верёвки на шее, губы девушки непроизвольно начинают дрожать. Она сжимает их в тонкую полоску. Она сильная. Они все сильные. Сильнее многих в этой толпе. Или даже в мире.

Бэ Джухён вечно спокойным голосом говорит, что одному из них даётся последнее слово, все молча поворачивают голову на Тэна. Тот вдыхает воздуха побольше и твёрдым, насколько это вообще возможно в данной ситуации, голосом говорит:  
— Братья и сёстры! Я благодарен вам за доверие. Мы боролись до самого конца, но, видимо, пришло время умирать. Давайте примем нашу участь с высоко поднятой головой. Нас не сломали!

Тэн гордо улыбается краем губ, когда видит, как Джисон рядом выпрямляет спину и смело задирает подбородок.

Сыльги очищает мысли от паники и страха. Её последняя миссия — уйти смело, без слёз и слабости. Она на секунду встречается взглядом с Джухён и там, скорее всего ей кажется, видит уважение. Женщина кивает, может ей, а может себе, и начинает отсчёт.

Три

Вдох

Два

Выдох

Один

Конец

Где-то, в белоснежной камере, Донхёк морально умирает вместе с ними.

***

Донхёк всё знает. И о поступке Марка, и о казне. За это он себя ненавидит. А ещё за то, что доверился Марку. Поверил, будто тот действительно другой, хороший. Он полюбил, не воспользовался парнем, как планировал, а доверил своё сердце, свою жизнь и жизнь своих друзей. Он чувствует вину. И ненависть. Честно говоря, ему хотелось быть рядом с друзьями, там, на казни. Смело поднять голову и показать, что он не боится.

Здесь, в камере, он жалок и беспомощен.

Убит.

Донхёк переводит взгляд на камеру наблюдения и едва слышно выдыхает, Марк услышит, он знает:  
— Это то, чего ты хотел?

Ответа нет, но Донхёк чувствует ту бурю эмоций внутри Ли. Ему плевать, он не старается в них разобраться.

— Я поздравляю тебя, Марк, — парень отчётливо чувствует, как больно режет того «Марк», вместо привычного «Минхён». — Ты добился своего. Ты убил меня. Сломал. Браво…

Молчание затягивается, Донхёк просто думает. В основном о том, как жить дальше, зная, что друзья полегли в битве.

— Ты можешь гордиться собой, Марк… Ты изуродовал зверя. Приручил тварь, а потом безжалостно переломал ей все кости. Надеюсь, мама погладит тебя по головке.

По ту сторону камеры Марк отчаянно хватается за волосы и убивается, получая раны от слов Донхёка. Правдивых слов. И это бьёт сильнее всего. Внутренний голос шепчет, что настоящая тварь здесь он. Минхён с ним согласен.

— Марк, — парень вздрагивает и поворачивается на голос. Там Джонни, немного уставший, но всё же целый. В отличии от Марка.

— Начальница Бэ приказала тебе сопроводить Пятерку на казнь. Сейчас, – Марк закрывает глаза и думает о том, что самое время остановится. Потому что дальше будет только хуже. Но вместо этого он кивает и поднимается, неуверенно шагая из кабинета.

Парень видит Джено и ещё три ворона во всеоружии. Они переглядываются, Минхён кивает на коридор к северному крылу и идёт вперед.

Первое, что видит Марк, когда заходит в камеру, — ледяные глаза. И у Ли чёртово дежавю. Донхёк — холодный и пустой, Марку больно осознавать, что частично из-за него. Парень отводит взгляд, так будет проще, и говорит сипло:  
— Ли Донхёк, вы обвиняетесь в измене. Вас ждёт казнь, — парень слышит смех, безумный, резко возвращается взглядом к Донхёку и вздрагивает.

— Что ж вы меня с остальными не казнили? – Минхён оглядывается на Джено и тот поддаётся вперед.

— У тебя не будет публичной казни. В целях безопасности, она проведётся в специальном помещении, – Марк замечает, как на лице Донхёка проскакивает боль, понимает, что потерять близких — тяжело. Потерять так — ещё тяжелее.

— Какая честь, — выдыхает Ли и подаёт руки для наручников.

Как его жизнь превратилась в чертову драму? Кажется что в чёртовом фургоне они едут вечность, Марк напряжённо думает. Возможно, он делает самую глупую вещь в своей жизнь. Возможно, это разрушит всё. Стоит ли действовать?

Выбора нет. Если он струсит, то будет вечно винить себя во всём. Это просто сведёт его с ума.

Последняя капля — взгляд Донхёка. Такой уставший, пустой, он просто кричал «Я не хочу тебя видеть».

Предатель, предатель, предатель.

Марк косится на Джено, мысленно просит прощения, зажмуривает глаза и бьёт его по затылку врученным на всякий случай пистолетом. Второй ворон вскакивает, Ли успевает вырубить прежде, чем это сделает он, но понимает — это провал. Сейчас его схватят и казнят вместе с Донхёком. Вот и сказочке конец.

Но сзади слышится приглушённый крик, Марк поворачивается и видит Донхёка над двумя воронами на полу. Ну конечно же. Он ведь читает мысли.

Минута молчания между ними — самая сложная в жизни Минхёна. Этот взгляд полный ненависти и обвинений, злости и отвращения, он убивал, ставил на колени в жалких попытках покаяния.

Марк знает — ему прощения нет.

Парень медленно опускается на колени перед Донхёком и осторожно открывает замок наручников. Кусает губу, снимает их и молча смотрит на долгие смуглые пальцы.

А Донхёк резко бьёт его в грудь ногой. Минхён валится на спину, красноволосый хватает пистолет у одного из воронов и направляет его на Марка. Тот испуганно смотрит Донхёку прямо в глаза и ждёт свою пулю.

— Тебе нет прощения, — шепчет Донхёк и сжимает оружие так сильно, что кожа становится почти белой. Минхён отчётливо видит пелену слёз на глазах парня. — Гори в аду, Марк! — словно пощечина. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, твой поступок! Твою подлость, предательство, ты жалкий трус! Но себя ненавижу больше. За то, что доверился тебе, полюбил, а теперь не могу выпустить пулю в твою чертову голову! – Марк закрывает глаза и сглатывает ком в горле. От таких слов Донхёка хочется взвыть.

— Стреляй… — хрипит он. — Выстрели ты уже, я не могу так дальше жить! — срывается Ли на крик и силой бьётся затылком о пол, сглатывая слёзы. 

Донхёк стоит, почти не двигается, и только дрожит иногда.

— Нет, Марк… Живи… — шепчет парень. — Я буду молиться, чтобы твой поступок мучил тебя вечно, – Марк закрывает глаза и дрожащим голосом говорит:  
— Я боялся быть наказанным… Но вина наказала меня уже сполна, – Донхёк мотает головой, бросает оружие и открывает дверь фургона. Напоследок оглядывается и со смешком на устах отвечает:  
— Сполна? Не смеши меня. Своими слезами ты не смыл и одной капли крови, что пролил. Твои страдания ничто, по сравнению с их жизнями, Марк. Ты жалок, мне жаль, что я люблю тебя.

Слова режут, словно острый нож, а громкий стук двери — последний удар. Смертельный. Прямо в сердце.

Донхёк идёт по пустынным улицам ночного города и не понимает, что делать с внезапной свободой. Он, похоже, давно отвык от мира где тебя не окружают четыре белых стены.

Ему больно… Всегда было трудно, но сейчас — особенно. Он один. И в этот раз — действительно. Больше никого нет. И возможно не будет.

Его сердца тоже нет. И чувств там не будет. Потому что доверять — больно, Донхёк это понял и больше страдать не намерен.

Слишком велика цена.

Из серых мыслей отвлекает пёс, что утыкается в колени парня, будто он — его хозяин. Донхёк удивляется, а потом видит письмо в пасти животного. И понимает — это от Тэна. Дрожащими руками забирает клочок бумаги, разворачивает и принимается читать:

«Дорогой Донхёк  
Я надеюсь, ты это, всё же, прочтёшь.  
Все будет хорошо, Донхёк. Даже если нас нет рядом.  
Ты только живи, хорошо?..»

Парень закусывает губу и сдерживает накатившие слёзы.

«… Во всём этом нет ни капли твоей вины. Мы все хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я этого хочу. Если я действительно дорог тебе, пожалуйста, не делай себе больно. Улыбнись и иди дальше. Пожалуйста, помни о нас только хорошее.  
С любовью, Тэн»

Донхёк прижимает письмо к груди, сползает по стенке на землю и судорожно рыдает, не боясь быть пойманным.

Он будет счастливым.

Он будет идти дальше.

Он будет жить.

Ради них. 

Ради своей семьи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и конец....  
> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал эту работу!   
> Если вам хоть немного она понравилась - напишите пару слов в отзывах. Мне будет очень приятно!   
> Спасибо!💞💞💞


End file.
